An electronic device typically comprises a variety of user interface components that enable users to interact with the electronic device. User interface components in portable electronic devices generally provide for, compactness, suitability for mass manufacturing, durability, and ease of use. Increase of computing power of portable devices is turning them into versatile portable computers, which can be used for multiple different purposes. Therefore versatile user interface components are needed in order to take full advantage of capabilities of mobile devices.
Additionally, smartphone battery life generally does not last more than one day, and frequent (daily) charging is necessitated. While under most circumstances this is acceptable to consumers, it is also the subject of considerable consumer dissatisfaction, and battery lifetime is a strong driver of sales success. This is also a concern for emergency call use, should battery power run out and calls be made impossible.